


It's Yandere Star Wars Time

by Fandom_Trash27



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Darth Vader's A+ parenting, I am a SUCKER for platonic yanderes and Darth Vader just screams those vibes, I am in the middle of watching the prequels so I will eventually write Obi-Wan and other characters, It all depends, Parent Darth Vader, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Yandere, Yandere, might even do x readers or smth like that at some point, stay the fuck away if you take my Y!Vader and Luke and Leia as anything other than platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash27/pseuds/Fandom_Trash27
Summary: These are prompts I'm writing. Tags will be updated as I write more and finish watching the rest of the movies. Rated Mature since its both yandere and probably whump.  If I see any of you taking my Yan!Vader and Luke and Leia as anything but platonic I am ending your life. If there are any, triggers will be listed in the summary of each prompt. Comments are very much appreciated and requests/suggestions are open <3
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 37
Kudos: 79
Collections: Platonic Yandere Fics





	1. "Come on, smile for me!"

**Author's Note:**

> The quick backstory for Luke’s room! When he was a kid, he drew what he wanted his room to look like when he was an adult and had his own home and had like a list of stuff he wanted in it and added to it over the years until he turned into a teen. Vader found it when he went looking through Luke’s old home and thought “Ah yes, my adult son who made this as a child would absolutely love to have this same room now.” 
> 
> Takes place maybe right after Bespin? Like maybe Vader succeeded in freezing Luke? Something like that but either way, Vader told Luke the truth and has captured him.

Standing in the doorway of the room, Luke stared. Somehow, Vader had designed his childhood dream bedroom. Which kinda may or may have not still have been something he wanted, but that's beside the point. 

Vader, who Luke still couldn’t believe was his father, had somehow learned as much about him as he could and put a stunning amount of effort into his living area. 

A hand rested on Luke’s shoulder. He had to fight the urge to rip it off.

“Do you like it?”

Luke nodded. “Yes. Thank you.” He stepped further into the room to get away from Vader. Pretending to be interested in the stuffed animals, he crouched in front of his window bench and hoped Vader would go away. Why were there so many? Surely Vader knew that he as an adult, would not care for such an excessive amount of stuffed animals? 

He tensed as he felt Vader stand behind him, his presence beginning to turn chilling. 

“You do not seem happy. Why is that, my son? What have I done wrong?”

“Nothing,” Luke mumbled. “Everything’s fine. I like my... Room.”

“The emotions you’re broadcasting say otherwise. Come on, smile for me! If you were truly happy, you would be smiling. Just like you do in your birthday holos.” 

His heart hammered in his chest. How did Vader get those? His aunt and uncle didn’t even have that many! Did Vader-

That train of thought was immediately shut down. Luke turned his head to look up at Vader and he gave him a soft smile. 

“I do like it, thank you… father,” Luke said hesitantly. 

Within an instant, Vader’s presence changed. The chill in the air turned to warmth and if Luke read him right, he seemed joyful. 

“I’ll leave you be, to get acquainted with your room.” 

Vader reached down to gently brush Luke’s hair and turned around to leave the room. The door locked behind him. 

His ankles were starting to hurt, so Luke stood up and sat down on the bench. The view wasn’t much, just some stars. He hoped someone would rescue him. He was the pilot who destroyed the Death Star, someone in the Rebellion would be looking for him, right?


	2. Escape Attempt #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All fics of Luke trying to escape are probably going to have the same title with a different number lmao. Most of them are not related to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fic exchange with another person. Just know that most of my fics take place in this weird limbo between after Empire Strikes Back but before the last movie lmao.

It had taken a while for Luke to plan his escape.. Stealing a person’s I.D. was easy. The other parts of his plan weren't. He had to wait until his father wasn’t close enough to stop him and he had to memorize the guard's patterns. All his planning had paid off and today was the day. Darth Vader was on the other side of the ship, the stormtroopers wouldn't be close to his room for a few more minutes, and the way to the vents was open. 

As soon as his clock indicated the time he knew the guards would be at their farthest, he booked it from his room. Getting to the vents had taken him little time and he immediately headed for the escape pods. It wasn’t the fastest way there but it would do. No one would see him and report him to his father. 

Luke smiled to himself, relieved that he was finally getting out of here and back to his friends. 

* * * * * *

In hindsight, maybe, just maybe, Luke should have prepared for a plan B. Because as soon as he opened the vent and began to slowly hoist himself down, he felt the familiar cold fire feeling grasp him and gently lift him down. Luke spun around and his heart dropped to his stomach. Not because he was scared, but because his escape had failed. 

Standing there in front of the escape pods, blocking him from ever getting into any of them, was his father. 

Luke couldn’t tell what he was feeling behind the mask but he knew it wasn’t a positive emotion. Without saying a word, Darth Vader marched towards Luke and grabbed his upper arm. Then he was unceremoniously dragged back to his room. Not a single person looked towards Luke and he suspected that most of them were terrified that his near escape would be blamed on them. 

But that didn’t matter. All that did was what his father was going to do to him for trying to escape. Whatever it could be, it made him feel uneasy. His father was hard to predict at times and this was one of those times. He just hoped his friends wouldn’t have to pay for this.


	3. Force Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "ooh, here's an idea! write about Vader and Luke interacting via a Force Vision while Luke is asleep! that's something I've seen in fics before, though I'm not sure how 'canonical' lucid Force dreams are lol"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having trouble with where in the timeline I wanted this to take place so the top one is after the Empire Strikes Back and the bottom one is when Luke is a child.

Luke hadn’t ever thought that Darth Vader’s side was this comfortable. Although that wasn’t something he thought about in general, he was still right. With his father’s arm wrapped around him, he felt content and.... safe. He wasn’t sure why and his mouth felt too heavy to form the words to ask. 

“Join me.”

Darth Vader’s voice was quiet but Luke heard it clearly. He shook his head and managed to whisper, “No.” They’d had this conversation before, once. His answer would always be the same. He could never join the dark side. His friends needed him and he couldn’t betray them like that.

“Why must you be so difficult?” Darth Vader sighed. But he didn’t ask again. He ran a hand through Luke’s hair and tightened his hold on him. 

-

Luke woke soon after and pondered what he remembered from his strange dream. He was filled with sadness and a sense of loss but he couldn’t for the life of him understand why.

* * * * *

* * * * *

With his head resting on his side, Luke thought the man’s side was comfortable. He didn’t know who he was, but with the man’s arm wrapped around him, he felt content and safe. 

“Where are you being hidden, little one?”

Luke furrowed his brow. What did he mean? No one has ever hidden him before. And he repeated this to the man. 

“I suppose you wouldn’t know then. Let me rephrase my question, what planet are you on?”

“Tatooine,” Luke mumbled, his mouth heavy. Why was he having such difficulty talking? “It’s a stupid sandy rock.”

“Figures they’d hide you there,” the man hissed. “The one place I would not venture myself.”

Luke didn’t know what he was talking about but he snuggled into the man. The man’s grip on him tightened and he ran a hand through Luke’s hair. 

“I’ll find you soon, my son,” he promised. 

-

A few days later, Luke’s home was invaded by the man from his dream and a few stormtroopers. When the man from his dreams ordered them to take Luke outside to their ride, unknown to Luke, he killed his aunt and uncle.


	4. Important Question

Is watching the sequels worth it? I've heard mixed things about them, but mostly that they're terrible and just Disney cash grabs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if I do end up watching and hating them, should I watch them to get a grasp on more characters? For like scenarios where Kylo Ren time travels and meets Vader or something? 
> 
> I just want to know if people are interested in the sequel characters so I can make more time to finish the prequels and move on to the sequals lol.


	5. Day 1: Given as a gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m doing prompts from my own made-up list until christmas. I might not write every day. 
> 
> Tw: Drugs, Luke is drugged.

If he wasn’t drugged to hell, Luke would have been panicking. And for a perfecting valid reason! Not only had he been captured, but he was captured by  _ Palpatine.  _ The weird part was when Palpatine didn’t kill him. Instead, the emperor tied him with festive colored ropes and wrapped him up in gift wrap. Lastly, he was placed into a box with holes and moved around. 

Luke’s head was too cloudy to properly process it all. He was almost relieved when the box was finally open. Only for actual fear to strike through his drug-filled haze. 

“Father?” he said. Well, tried to at least. It was very muffled because of the gag in his mouth. 

“Do you like it?” 

Luke thought Palpatine sounded smug. It was gross. 

“I wrapped him up just for you.” 

Vader stared down at Luke, shocked. His whole body tensed. 

“Well? I’m waiting, my apprentice.”

“Yes, I… like it. Thank you, master.” Vader reached down into the box to gently turn Luke’s face to get a better look. 

With the mask hiding his expression, Luke didn’t know what he was thinking. All he knew, even in his drugged haze, was that this was absolutely not good. 

Vader straightened back up and placed the lid back onto the box. “Take the box to my quarters,” Luke heard him order. Then the box was moving again and his nausea returned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a separate book for the christmas prompts or should I just keep them posted in here?
> 
> Ideas/requests are open


End file.
